in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/3rd Megaannouncement by PeaVZ
Hello, everyone! 2018 is coming to an end after this month, so to celebrate the upcoming new year in advance, I will be announcing some stuff that I have been planning for some time now, which will occur somewhere this December or next year. Without further ado, here we go! Heroes of Echo Creek: Season 4 HoEC, or Heroes of Echo Creek, is a story series written mainly by Fork and I. We came up with the idea of combining our stories into one whole series after realizing that they had continuity and consistency in terms of the timeline. It was somewhere around mid-Season 1 when we executed the idea and created HoEC. And in less than a year, we have 3 seasons consisting of 60 fully complete stories! How crazy is that? Anyway, according to Fork, Season 4 is set to begin right after Time Turmoil, with the first episode being CR21's, about the Purple-Ops villains. And I will be in charge of the Season 4 finale. So here we are, my planned stories for Season 4. Yes, I might have shared some of these ideas already. But I would like to post them again for emphasis or in case some of you might not have known yet. Breaking Point Having reached his breaking point as things go wrong for him, Red Ruby leaves the gang and decides to go solo. However, things go even more wrong as Captain Blowhole decides to take advantage of Red Ruby's immense anger and use its power against the gang. '' The Nemesis Long Forgotten ''Amelia Amethyst comes face to face with a familiar former friend turned foe, Corolla Amethyst, who has returned to get her revenge for events that occurred in the past. Bad Hero Dark Green Shadow, with the help of Re-Peat Boss, finally succeeds in taking over Green Shadow only to find that her life under the hood of her good counterpart is no better than her own life as an outcast. Case of the Missing Cup After Olympus tells the other villains about the Champion's Cup, they proceed to plan out their own heists and attempt stealing the cup. Starcade finds out that the Champion's Cup has disappeared the next morning, and proceeds to inform the gang about it. Will the gang be able to find out the true culprit behind the case of the missing cup? Nitro Mania 3.0 Eitbit has been attacked once again, and Starcade approaches the gang for their help. However, this time, she is followed by a crew of different arcade game characters known as the Nitro Maniacs - a team similar to the Retro Rebels led by a videogame and computer expert Cuboy. How will the Nitro Maniacs turn the tide of battle? Note: This is probably going to be part of the Nitro Mania trilogy. Baked with Love (Solo) Doughleficent cooks up a scheme to use the power of love against Assorted Cookie, by baking a female rainbow-colored cookie known as Rainbow Cookie. Things take a turn when both cookies begin to form a bond and a relationship. Winter is Coming (Solo) Assorted Cookie is desperate to find a ring to propose to his girlfriend, Rainbow Cookie. He comes across a mysterious ice ring at a market and purchases it, but the ring backfires on him as it begins to show its true power. The Grass Sword Kyoji and the other ninjas finally find their common target - a half-grass, half-human ninja who goes by the title "Grass Sword". However, the Grass Sword quickly defeats them, forcing the ninjas and the gang to come up with alternative ideas to take him down and stop him from causing trouble all over Echo Creek. The Dark Sword Shogo the Warlord returns from his death, ready to conquer the entire multiverse once again. The gang and their allies must work together to defeat Shogo, but the world may never be the same. New Characters Rainbow Cookie Reina Skittlers, or Rainbow Cookie, is a female cookie created by Doughleficent. She's kind, friendly but extremely naive, and she tends to get mad at anyone who dares to toy with her feelings. She is going to be used by Doughleficent for the latter to take advantage of Assorted Cookie's naivete towards women and use that as a weapon for his demise. Rainbow has red hair, an orange bow tie, a necklace of yellow Skittles, a green tank top, a blue skirt, indigo socks and violet sneakers. She also has an arsenal of Skittles that she can use as throwing weapons, as well as the power of martial arts. Cuboy In real life, Cuboy is actually the mascot of a game company known as Nitrome. However, in IaLR, Cuboy is going to be in a human version. Billy Parker, also known as Cuboy, is an expert hacker and gamer from Echo Creek, who is going to be an upcoming villain for Season 4. Like Starcade, Cuboy is the combination of "Cube" and "Boy".' He used to be energetic, cheerful and fun-loving, but after thinking that Starcade broke his heart, he became extremely agressive and hot-tempered, with a "sore loser" attitude. Cuboy was a formerly huge fan of the Star Fighters franchise, and Starcade was his all-time favorite character and crush. When he was 17 years old, he heard of the existence of Eitbit and that Starcade is the Champion of Eitbit there, causing him to get excited about the fact that Starcade actually does exist. Wanting to be just like Starcade and win her heart, Cuboy took on the hobby of hacking and video gaming. He also went to visit Eitbit often to watch Starcade participate in gaming tournaments, and his attempts of getting her autograph has always been interrupted by Test Subject Blue, causing him to leave Eitbit in a disappointment every time. Just as Cuboy was about to lose all hope that Starcade will never recognize his efforts, he received news that Starcade is hosting a worldwide competition that whoever makes the most outstanding video game will receive a free set of Star Fighters merchandise. Determined to give one more attempt in making Starcade proud, Cuboy decided to travel to the land of Nitrome and spend months working on a huge greatest videogame project. When it was finally complete, Cuboy decided to go to Eitbit and personally deliver his own videogame to Starcade. What made Cuboy reach his breaking point was not the fact that Starcade rejected his videogame, but it was the fact that Starcade did not recognize his efforts to win her heart and Test Subject Blue even destroyed his hard work, literally. Realizing that there was no way left for him to impress Starcade, Cuboy throws into a fit of rage after feeling that he has been betrayed, and takes a new approach by forming his own gang known as the Nitro Maniacs (the evil counterparts of the Retro Rebels) to help him take over the Retro Rebels. The Nitro Maniacs The Nitro Maniacs are Cuboy's team of video game characters. Unlike Cuboy, they originate from the land of Nitrome, where the original Retro Rebels (except Starcade) originated from as well. Most of them aren't villains in their media of origin, however. They have similar personalities and traits to their counterparts. Here is a list of the main members of Nitro Maniacs: Test Subject Green - An evil counterpart to Test Subject Blue. Unlike the latter, this enzyme has completely different abilities as he is able to shapeshift at will and does not require a prototype suit to survive. Orange Angel - An evil counterpart to Pink Angel. Wolfrat - An evil counterpart to Viking. In the Icebreaker series, Viking's media of origin, wolfrats are enemies that kill vikings upon contact. Sorbet - An evil counterpart to Licorice. Mint Choc Chip - An evil counterpart to Smokey Bacon. Parasite - An evil counterpart to Owl. Interestingly, Parasite isn't from the same Nitrome game as Moon, but they have been fought together in Nitrome Must Die. Moon (not the actual one) - An evil counterpart to Fat Cat. Interestingly, Moon isn't from the same Nitrome game as Parasite, but they have been fought together in Nitrome Must Die. Baron von Blimp - An evil counterpart to Hot Air, and also the main antagonist of Hot Air's game of origin - Hot Air 2. Four-Eyed Demon - An evil counterpart to Warlock. In Mirror Image, Warlock's game of origin, the four-eyed demon is an enemy that is able to turn Warlock into stone. Itachi/Grass Sword Itachi Konsuke, also known as the self-proclaimed Grass Sword, is a former adult turned into a grass ninja demon by none other than Shogo the Warlord. He is an old-fashioned and no-nonsense warrior, and Japan's greatest ninja before everyone believes that he has been deceased, with ninja skills so powerful that he surpasses Kyoji, Akasha, Takeshi, Sasuke and the God-Element Ninjas in terms of power and skill. He used to be Kyoji's personal training mentor back when Kyoji was still training to be a ninja, before leading Kyoji and his other classmates to confront Shogo together back in the Japanese war timeline. When the confrontation came, Itachi sacrificed himself to give the other ninjas enough time to charge up a combo powerful enough to take Shogo down. Before Shogo was killed for the first time, he turned Itachi into a completely different being, stripping him of his human body and his memories of himself as his past incarnation, and instructed him to kill Kyoji at all costs. Itachi is going to be a very important character in the Season 4 arc with different relationships with my main ninja OCs. Reasons will be explained in the future. *Kyoji admires and respects Itachi as a mentor. *Takeshi fears Itachi. *Sasuke used to admire Itachi as a role model until he felt betrayed by the latter. *Akasha hates Itachi. *Sakura is neutral towards Itachi. New RPG! Yes, I have thought of the idea of a new RPG that I might do in the future. It will be non-canon to IaLR, but it will involve IaLR elements and characters. It's called "IaLR RPG: The Next Generation". Basically, the plot is that Storm Cloud has successfully taken over the Overworld, and thus the entire multiverse. He has hypnotized everyone, including the entire Locked Room Gang, as they stood no chance against him, forcing them to be his slaves for eternity. However, all is not lost as your characters will be the ones to save the day. Starting from Echo Creek, your characters will be travelling across the different dimensions, only to find the many changes and damage that Storm Cloud has already done. Together, your characters will be encountering and defeating more enemies, freeing more victims from their hypnosis along the way. As your characters defeat and free more hypnotised LRG members, they will join your crew and offer backup against future enemies along the way. Once your characters free everyone from Storm Cloud's control, the time will come for everyone to confront Storm Cloud together. While this plot may sound generic, that's not the main focus of my RPG. In fact, there will be other characters who would've been too bland or unimportant to ever appear in a story that your characters will be facing. The interesting factor is that the main villain already wins from the beginning, and that the heroes will have to work their way through to undo the damage before fighting the main villain himself. That's all the ideas I have about my RPG for now. More details will be in another blog. And that's pretty much my megaannouncement. Please let me know if you disagree with anything in my megaannouncement or if there is more you would like to see. Until next time, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts